


Do You Want to Get Out of Here?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Well, aren’t you a sight to behold.”





	

“Well, aren’t you a sight to behold.”

Meliorn looked up from his drink to see Magnus casually leaning against the bar. “Magnus, come to mingle with the rest of us?”

“Only the pretty ones,” Magnus replied with a wink. “I don’t normally see you in here, Meliorn. Special occasion?”

“I wanted a drink,” Meliorn said, holding up his cup before downing the rest of it. “And to see if I could take someone home tonight.”

Magnus smiled. “I could come home with you.”

Meliorn raised an eyebrow. “You want to come home with me?”

Magnus shrugged. “Why not? You’re attractive and it’s been awhile since I’ve had sex with anyone. So what do you say? Would you like to get out of here?”

Meliorn nodded. “Lead the way.”


End file.
